


Teamwork makes the Dream Work

by Vlanderzine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlanderzine/pseuds/Vlanderzine
Summary: The dream team has always been close, but they’d never expected to get this close.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Teamwork makes the Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me I have no idea what I’m doing. Don’t expect any kind of consistency with updates. I’m flying by the seat of my pants here and honestly I’ll take suggestions for shit y’all wanna see DramNapNotFound do

* * *

When Dream woke up, he’d been expecting George and Sapnap to be gloating.

After all, it was rare for the duo managed to win a manhunt so early. Though when he tried to recall how exactly he’d died, things got...fuzzy.

It’d been a TNT trap right...? But Sapnap was right in front of him, and they usually didn’t get so desperate as to take themselves out to get him. And if he thought about it to hard his vision seemed to split in a way that made his head spin.

It was like a looking kaleidoscope, 3 different points of view stitched together and overlapping. He was looking at himself and someone else was looking at him and there was some third observer looking at both.

Dream shoved the headache inducing memory away, much as he didn’t want to. He’d like to know how exactly they’d gotten him so he could watch out for it next time, but Part of what made Dream so good was knowing when to quit.

So instead, Dream elected to open his eyes. “Alright, You two can start bragging now”. He’d expected his earpiece to light up with their voices after that, but was only met with silence.

That was...unnerving. It was never this quiet after a manhunt.

“George? Sap? You guys there?” He said, turning to look around the worlds spawn. He’d been anticipating one or both of them to jump out and scare him, but the plains they’d all started in was devoid of another player.

It was just him and a few cows, and that was outright even concerning. They wouldn’t have left for the SMP without him, or any other servers for that matter. So then where where they?

Then he...woke up again? That wasn’t the right word, because he was already awake. But he still got the distinct feeling of coming back into conciseness again, and he suddenly had the answer to his question, or at least part of it.

“Chill out dream, I can like, feel you panicking. I’m....right...here?” Sapnap trialed off, because last he remembered, he was...fighting himself? Trying to remember was like looking at 2-no, 3 different screens at once.

“Right where?!” Dream practically shouted, because Sapnap’s voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere At the same time. He spun again, and Sapnap was struck with vertigo as his entire body seemed to movie without his consent.

Sapnap’s arm flew out to balance him on instinct, and Dream was suddenly thrown off as his arm moved seemingly on its own volition. He stumbled to the right a bit, before hard won instincts kicked in and he righted himself.

“Where the hell are you Sap?” Dream had spoken under his breath, but he may as well have been in Sapanap’s ear for how clear it sounded. “I’m right. Here.” And for good measure he raised his left hand.

And Dream started again as his right arm moved without his prompting for the second time. Slowly, he looked up at it.

That...was his hand? But it also wasn’t. Sapnap brought his hand in front of his face, scrutinizing it, because this was both to light and to dark to be him, caught somewhere in between. “What the fuck is happening...”.

Who exactly spoke that time was lost as they-because yes-they were by some act of the Devs sharing a body now-looked down at their hand. Sapnap turned it over, and it felt like his, but they way his eyes darted from the darker and lighter then normal fingers and the glove that left them exposed, to the familiar black sleeve of his undershirt.

“This is...our hand?” And it was. Of that dream was certain, even if it seemed like Sapnap had control over it. Scenarios ran through his mind like mine carts. with him still so deep in the manhunt headspace, it was second nature.

And Sapnap was left reeling, hand coming up to massage his (their?) temple as thoughts that were not his own flitted by like leave on the wind. ‘Is this seriously how Dream thinks?’ He thought.

‘Yes’ the answer came unbidden from the part of that wasn’t him but still very much connected, because he was in Dream’s head right now, or was he in Sapnap’s? “Quiet, m’tryna think” Dream muttered, cutting off any further musing.

“Hay, it’s my head too you know. Pretty sure I have just as much a right to think as you!” Normally, this was the part where Dream would tune sapnap out, but could literally feel his indignation as if it were his own.

Guilt blossomed within him, and Sapnap’s frustrations stalled out as Dream offered an apology, not a verbal one, but rather a mass of something across their shared headspace that said _sorry sorry sorry, love you so much and I’m scared scared scared and I was wrong wrong._

Calling it difficult to unravel would be an understatement, but once it hit the part of them that was definitively sapnap, he understood, and could only respond with the sort of gooey fondness that could now quite literally transcend words.

And to Dream’s delight, it proved the theory he’d been building. They were in each other’s heads then, sharing thoughts while maintaining some degree of separation, and it seemed like control was split. Case in point being that their Left arm had yet to move.

And then there was the familiar feeling of waking up again.

“....George?” Dream and Sap asked together.

Said Brit tried to blink the haze of respawning away, but his eyelids didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Then what had been gathered in the trio’s shared headspace made itself known.

And in unison, they spoke

“Oh fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all tips for characterization Would be appreciated. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters!


End file.
